Beyond
by Moinkys
Summary: Kagome was born with the Shikon Jewel inside her. The jewels power is tied to the young Miko's soul. Since the jewel is close to being completed by Naraku, Kagome begins to disover powers she didnt know she had before. Please R&R! If you R&R, you get some
1. Default Chapter

Please read: Ok this just takes place sorta randomly in the series. Its my spine off of a possible ending. Naraku does know when Inuyasha turns human so its after he finds out. I cant think of anything else to say…so.. read!  
  
**Beyond**

By Katt  
  
"Wake up you idiot.." Inuyasha's slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to find Miroku standing over him. "Mir..Miroku? What the hell do you want?" Miroku sighed while putting a finger over his lips to hush the hanyou. "Everyone else is asleep. I want to show you something."  
  
Inuyasha nodded while stretching out his arms. He silently stood up and followed the Monk. "This better be good." The Monk shrugged his shoulders and stopped right in front of Kagome. He pointed to the sleeping girl. "Inuyasha, do you see that." Inuyasha pushed the Monk aside and knelt by the sleeping girl.  
  
"Why is she glowing?" The hanyou went to touch the girl but pulled his hand away quickly. "The aura around her is freezing."  
  
The Monk knelt next to Inuyasha. "Im not sure what it is. Its covering her whole form. I woke up and found her this way." The hanyou nodded as he listened carefully. He could hear Kagome's heart beating normal and could smell her warm flesh. "Monk, she's fine physically it seems. Could this be her Miko powers?"  
  
The Monk shrugged his shoulders while standing back up. "I cant really confirm that but it seems that way. Iv never seen anything like this. Do you think we should try and wake her up?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "If its her powers we should just let it alone. She seems perfectly fine. I cant smell any demons so its not her body reacting to that and if it could be from a jewel shard she would have woken up from sensing it. I'm guessing her powers are going through a natural process."  
  
"Inuyasha, who would have thought of you being such a good observer." Inuyasha groaned as he stood up. "Can it Miroku! I'm heading back to sleep. You should too." With that the hanyou went back to where he was and allowed his eyes to shut.  
  
The Monk stared at Kagome. He sighed as the girl mumbled something under her breath. He looked past Kagome to the girl sleeping next to her. With a smile on his face as he allowed himself to enter a dreamful state.  
  
------------------  
  
"I'm hungry! Can we please stop just for a little?" Inuyasha growled as he looked at the fox demon. "We ate this morning! You should be fine.." Kagome nudged Inuyasha. "Leave the kid alone. It has been awhile since we rested and last ate. Lets just stop for awhile."  
  
Inuyasha eyed Kagome carefully as he nodded his consent. To him it wouldn't be worth pissing off Kagome. He didn't feel like being sat. "Fine, but just for a little bit. I wanna be at the village by nightfall." Kagome smirked as she opened up her overly large yellow backpack.  
  
"Sooo Sango. Do you feel tense at all today? That last battle was a tough one." Sango eyed the Monk. "Depends on what you would do if I said I was.." The Monk smiled as his hand started to reach for its ultimate destination. But sadly he never made it there. A smack was loudly heard throughout the group. "Stupid Monk. Pervert!"  
  
The Monk rubbed his face while smiling. "Kagome! Are you feeling alright today." Kagome stopped unloading the food and looked at the Monk wearily.  
  
"Miroku..I feel perfectly fine. I don't need your help to 'loosen' me up or anything." Kagome turned to go back to what she was doing only to be face to face with a certain hanyou. "You don't feel weird or anything?" Kagome looked at the dog demon dumbfounded. "Why would I? Don't tell me your starting to try Miroku's lines!" The dog demon groaned as he pushed past Kagome. "No! I'm not into stuff like that…I just…" Before Inuyasha could continue Miroku's hand went over his mouth. "What he means to say, Kagome, is he just worry's about you a lot! Me and Inuyasha are going to the lake to wash up. Will be right back."  
  
Kagome just stared as the men walked away.  
  
-------  
  
"Don't ever TOUCH ME again! And what do you mean I worry about her! Your going to get her thinking those dumb girly thoughts!" The Monk sighed as he washed his hands in the lake. "I don't think we should tell Kagome what we saw…"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his ranting to look at the Monk. "What's the big deal. Obviously it wasn't anything serious if she's fine today. " The Monk shook his head. "Well even if it was her powers acting up…its really none of our business. Look, Naraku has a lot of spies looking for us. If one of them was to hear us…"  
  
Inuyasha allowed his hands to soak in the stream by his feet. "If Naraku has so many spies they would have obviously seen her last night. It's not that well kept of a secret." The Monk nodded in agreement. "I don't know, maybe I just don't want to scare her. I know its really not that big of a deal, but me and you are use to this kind of stuff. Sure Kagome should be use to it by now, but this stuff is happening to her. I just want to talk to Kaede about it first. Kagome is Kikyos reincarnation after all."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He, of course, didn't see anything wrong with Kagome knowing. But these types of things are usually what got the hanyou in trouble. "Fine. I don't care."  
  
The hanyou headed towards the scent of food.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked down at the village. "Wow, isn't it beautiful! I would love to live in a place like this." Inuyasha groaned at her comments. "It looks like every other village we go to. As I think about it, you usually say that about every village." Kagome shrugged. "In the future everything's different. Its not as open and peaceful. Besides, when you come to the future you don't always seem so thrilled." The hanyou shrugged as he patted the miniature Kirara's head.  
  
"Do you sense any jewel shard's Kagome?" Kagome shook her head. "This place is clear. We just need to find a place to stay for the night." The Monk nodded as he pointed at a rather large house.  
  
"This place should do."  
  
He went towards the house to start his 'exorcisms'.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha held his tetsusaiga close to him as he looked out the door. The night was as black as his hair. "Inuyasha, why not try and get some sleep." Inuyasha turned his head and looked at Kagome. "You should know better than to ask me that." Kagome just smiled as she sat down next to the human Inuyasha.  
  
"You have all of us to protect you." Inuyasha just gave a grunt as he looked back towards the sky. Silence filled the room for a moment until he continued which surprised Kagome. "Old habits die hard I guess." Kagome nodded her understanding while yawning. "Go back to bed Kagome. Its getting late and we have a long way to go tomorrow."  
  
Kagome nodded. She stood to leave but stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked up at Kagome while groaning.  
  
"Demon…I knew it…" Kagome nodded while still standing still. "Inuyasha, he has many jewel shards."  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he kicked Miroku to wake up. "Everyone get moving! Fast!"  
  
With in moments everyone was awake and ready. "Kagome, can you tell me how many jewel shards there are?" Kagome went silent as she concentrated on the shards. She gasped. "Im feeling, maybe seven ..more?"  
  
Inuyasha froze in fear. He knew that Naraku wanted him dead. This time he was being serious.  
  
"We have no choice but to run away. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha, get on Kirara and run for it." All of them could hear the villagers scream for their mercy. "Do we just let the demon kill the villagers? We cant just turn our backs on them." Miroku shook his head at Kagome. "We have to. The demon is much to powerful. We will wait till sunrise when Inuyasha can handle a battle like this and then come back."  
  
On most occasions Inuyasha wouldn't listen to the Monk. But he was right. Even in his human form he could feel the demon and its power. There was no way any of them could handle the demon without the power of tetsusaiga.  
  
"What are you going to do Miroku. You obviously cant hold him off by yourself." The Monk sighed as he looked at his options. "The demon will surely reach you guys if he's not slowed down. I will put a few spells on him and hopefully I can use my Wind Tunnel while you guys run for it. Now GO!"  
  
With that the Monk ran outside. "Everyone get on Kirara!" As Kirara took off Sango jumped off. "SANGO!" Kagome could only look down helplessly as her friend ran to Miroku's side. "Inuyasha, we cant just leave them behind." Inuyasha nodded as they turned Kirara around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond**

By: Katt  
  
Don't own Inuyasha. Ya should know!  
-  
  
Miroku held up his staff as the demon came towards him and Sango. The demon was only a few feet taller than him but had 4 arms and fangs over a foot long with Naraku's poison insects surrounding it. The demon hissed as Miroku cast a spell on it. "Sango, please leave. I cant hold him off for to long."  
  
Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome came running up behind the Monk and Sango. Miroku sighed when he looked at the others coming. "Well I guess it was totally pointless to even try and save you guys!"  
  
"Monk, if we don't help you, you will simply waste your life for nothing." Inuyasha took out his sword while saying those words. Kagome pulled out a arrow and aimed it at the demon. "The jewel shards are all grouped around his heart. I'm seeing at least 7 wait no.. eight.. There might be more. I cant tell yet." All of the members nodded as they armed themselves with their weapons.  
  
The demon chuckled to himself as he looked at the group. "There is no way you can defeat me. I can smell your fear. Your all afraid."  
  
Sango smirked as she threw her boomerang. "Iv killed many demons, you will be no different than the others." The demon simply stopped hiraikotsu in mid air and watched it as it fell to the ground. "He…he..oh god he can use his mind to move and stop objects!"  
  
Shippo ran to Kirara and hid behind the cat demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, what should we do?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome then back at the demon. "Don't worry, Ill take care of him." With that Inuyasha ran straight for the demon. "Inuyasha No! Your not in demon form. You will get yourself killed!"  
  
All watched in horror as Inuyasha stopped frozen in his tracks. "I…I cant move!" The demon just laughed. "Of course you cant."  
  
Miroku squinted his eyes. He could just barely see a aura that surrounded the demon. He walked to Kagome quietly and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, the demon has power surrounding it. Inuyasha had crossed into that power. That's why the demon cant freeze us from the distance were at. Aim a purified arrow at the barrior. That should break the spell."  
  
Kagome nodded as she directed the arrow at the demons heart. "I will kill the demon with this arrow!" As the arrow went through the barrier it stopped and fell to the ground. "Impossible!" Miroku stood shocked.  
  
"Ha, you lousy mortals. Naraku warned me of your traps. You cant kill me with your powers, Miko." Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha was turned upside down and grabbed by the demons claws. "Now I will tear this petty human limb from limb."  
  
Inuyasha screamed out in pain as the demon pulled his left arm out of its socket. Without a second thought Kagome ran at the demon with a arrow in hand. "If I cant shoot the damn thing I will do it myself." The demon narrowed its eyes as Kagome started to break through the demons barrier using her Miko powers.  
  
"So you're the one I was mostly warned about." The demon dropped Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome with its claws. "Ill take care of you first."  
  
"Kagome! Run away. DON'T TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha was to late as the demon wrapped its claws around the Miko.  
  
As this was all taking place, the surviving villagers slowly started to crowed and watch the fight. Sango sighed when she saw everyone. "Its dangerous here. Why are these people watching?" Miroku didn't answer as he himself stood motionless watching the battle.  
  
"Let go of her!" Inuyasha forced himself to stand while picking up his sword with his right hand. "Ill kill you before you hurt Kagome." Kagome just stared at Inuyasha as the demon slowly squashed her body with it's hands. She then realized she still hand the arrow in her hands and smirked. Carefully she turned the arrow around in her hands and pushed up while purifying the arrow. The demon screeched in pain as the purified arrow scratched one of his clawed hands. He threw the Miko against a tree and turned back to Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Kago…KAGOME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The Hanyou turned to the demon with a flash of red in his eyes.  
  
"She should be out for awhile. Ill finish her off later. Now lets get back to you, my mortal friend…I'll.."  
  
Before the demon could say another word, a flash of light filled with power hit him full force. Everyone watching the battle looked towards the source of the power.  
  
"Ka…Kagome…" The half demon stood in awe as he saw his friend floating in the air. Her whole body was glowing as it had done that past night. Her eyes were closed shut. As the power flowed through her, it caused her clothing to start to tear.  
  
The demon, still in one piece, forced it self to stand up. "Your power is nothing Miko. I can still kill you. I have more power than you could ever withhold." Kagome's attention slowly turned toward's the demon. Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
All of life went still. There was no sound, no motion. Just for a moment, there was nothing. As that moment passed everything happened all at once. Everyone watching the battle fell to their knees in agonizing pain.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his head. It felt like his brain was going to explode. He couldn't see a thing, couldn't sense anything. All he felt was the pain going through his head. All of his strength was being sucked away from him slowly. Something was entering his head and sucking at his mind.. Even without seeing or hearing he could feel everyone around him going through the same thing. The more he fought against the force in his head, the more it hurt him. Finally with one last push against the power, he passed out.

-----  
Shippo was the first person to wake up from the morning sun. He groaned as he felt a pain course through his body. He sat up looking around him. Everyone was passed out. He rubbed his head to try and relax the pain. "Wh…what happened? Where is everyone.." The fox demon sat for a few more minutes trying to slowly sort through all his thoughts and recollect his energy. When he finally collected all his thoughts and felt strong enough he went on full alert. He sniffed the air to see if he could smell the demon. But he couldn't no matter what. He looked to where the demon was standing and saw a pile of the jewel shards.  
  
"There are nine jewel shards.. How was this demon defeated?" He picked up all the jewel shards carefully. "Why didn't…why didn't Naraku come back to get these?.."  
  
The fox demon went stiff. Kagome. He forgot about Kagome. The demon turned towards where he last saw her. She was laying on her side on the ground. All of her clothing was torn off. Shippo blushed slightly as he looked at her bare back. He ran to her crying. "Kagome! Kagome…are you ok.." He put his hand on her shoulder only to yank it back. There was a power that still surrounded the Miko.  
  
The fox demon whimpered and cradled his hand. It was so cold. The demons ears perked up as he heard a subtle groan coming from Inuyasha. The demon ran to the hanyou's side. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" The hanyou groaned from the loud noises coming from the fox.  
  
"Shippo please…my head…it hurts so badly." The now half demon Inuyasha sat up slowly. "Wha…what the hell happened?"  
  
Shippo explained to Inuyasha what had happened since he woke up. When the fox demon finally finished he looked at Inuyasha expecting a response. All he received was silence. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stared silently at Kagome. He stood up grabbing his sword and taking off his red coat. Walking slowly to Kagome the hanyou blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha, you cant touch her! The power is still flowing from her." The hanyou ignored Shippo as he knelt by the young girl. "She will be alright Shippo. Go and try to wake the others."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his red fire rat coat around the naked girl trying to avoid touching her skin. Even through the coat he could feel the cold power seeping through. But every moment that passed the power was weakening.  
  
Inuyasha cradled the young girl in his hands as he stood up. His strength had fully returned to him. Miroku was now standing while Sango sat rubbing her head. Kirara had recovered when Shippo was talking to Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen guys, we should get out of here before the villagers wake up and start asking questions." Everyone nodded as they grabbed their stuff to leave.  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha laid Kagome on the ground. She still hadn't waken up yet but he could freely touch her. Her skin was covered in sweat and it was obvious she had developed a small fever.  
  
"I want to go back to Kaedes.." The group sat silently deep in thought. Miroku responded first. "I agree. She might have some answers." Sango moved closer to Miroku hoping for more comfort.  
  
None of them exactly remembered what had happened to them but they remember something digging deep into their heads and their strength being sucked away. Shippo curled closer to Kirara as he remembered his memory's being splashed before his eyes before he passed out.  
  
A small groan dragged them from their thoughts. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She was still passed out but was whimpering slightly. He moved closer to her hoping she could feel his presences.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think she will be ok?" Inuyasha looked at Sango while shrugging. "She's… I don't know. I really don't know."  
  
Sango nodded while looking back at the fire. "I don't know what you guys went through…but…it really scared me."  
  
Miroku wrapped a arm around Sango. "Its over now, so its ok." Sango nodded while closing her eyes.  
  
"Who would have known she had this much power.." Miroku pushed some of the sticks in the fire with his staff. "Inuyasha, did Kikyo ever show power such as these?" Inuyasha sat trying to remember. "I've never seen Kikyo do anything like that. To be honest, I never learned the full extent of her power, but for some reason I doubt she was…that powerful."  
  
The Monk nodded. The only way they might be able to figure anything out was to talk to Kaede.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond **

By: Katt  
  
Don't own anything…all that yada ya.  
--  
  
Inuyasha ran through the woods with Kagome on his back. They had been traveling for 2 days now and still had a day ahead of them till they got to Kaede's. Luckily they still hadn't ran into any demons or jewel shards on their way back.  
  
Kagome hadn't woken up and everyone was worried sick about her. That power…He had never seen anything like it before. He looked up to see Kirara flying above him carrying the others. Kagome made a small sound on his back which made him slow down. He took a quick glance over his shoulder only to see the young girl still deep in sleep.  
  
Kagome's fever was starting to reside which gave Inuyasha some relief but the fact she hadn't waken up scared the hanyou. He speed his pace to catch up to the others.  
  
-------  
  
"Inuyasha, will you please sleep." Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku. "I cant. Just go back to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha leaned his back against a rock as he looked over the group. Everyone else but him and the monk were a sleep. Kagome's sleeping form was next to him with Shippo curled up next to her.  
  
The monk threw another piece of wood into the fire before he laid down to go to sleep. That left Inuyasha alone in silence. Inuyasha looked up to the sky then back towards Kagome. She was so pale. He ran a hand through her hair. 'Kagome, you have to hang on. We'll figure out what's going on.'  
  
The hanyou yawned as he could feel sleep tugging at him. He refused to give in just yet. He stretched out his arms and legs trying to give his body better circulation. When he stretched his feet he on accident kicked a small sack that Shippo had been carrying around. Letting curiosity get the better of him he picked up the small bag and looked inside. Inside were the jewel shards the demon had left behind. 'What on earth is Shippo carrying these for?'  
  
Inuyasha found the chain around Kagomes neck and took it off. He opened the small glass bottle and poured in the new jewel shards to add to their collection. 'Well even though we had a rough battle, we at least got a lot more jewel shards.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he put the necklace back around Kagome's neck. The moment he closed the clasp, the glowing aura started to slowly spread over Kagomes body again. Inuyasha gasped as his hands reached through the aura to grab Shippo. Shippo was freezing to the touch and moaning in his sleep. Inuyasha cradled the small fox close to his body for body heat.  
  
"Miroku…get up!" The monk started to mumble in his sleep until Inuyasha shook him awake. "Get up! Get up, get up, GET UP!" The monks eyes shot open to stare at the Hanyou. "What on earth is it Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha could do nothing but point to Kagome. That caused Miroku to stare in shock.  
  
Sango sat up while rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Why are you guys….oh my god. What's going on?!" Everyone could do nothing but stare. "Inuyasha, doesn't it seem like her glow is more bright this time than it was last?" Inuyasha nodded. "It feels stronger too."  
  
Sango's mouth was ajar. "Isn't this the same power we saw during the battle?"  
  
"I don't know Sango. But it would seem that way." Sango nodded towards the monk. "What should we do?" "There is nothing we can do. She did this a few nights ago. I know personally I cant touch her. I think we just wait till we get to Kaede." Sango's eyes closed as she listened to the words Inuyasha were saying.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Kagome has done this before yet no one said anything? What if this is hurting her?" Miroku answered this time. "Look Sango, calm down. We will reach Kaede's tomorrow. We didn't want to scare Kagome so we saw no point in telling her. Kaede will hopefully have answers for us."  
  
A small moan reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Slowly the glow and power coming from Kagome started to reside. This caused Inuyasha to rush towards the sleeping form. "Kagome?" Putting Shippo down Inuyasha carefully grabbed Kagome's shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Kagome, can you hear me?"  
  
Another moan slipped the young girls lips but she didn't wake up. Inuyasha groaned as he picked up the now warm Shippo. "Everyone, just go back to sleep. She will be fine, I'm sure of it." Sango went back to sleeping by Kirara while Miroku laid next to the fire.  
  
Inuyasha, with Shippo in his arms, sat down with his back against the rock. He sighed while looking at the fox demon then down at Kagome. He too slowly allowed sleep to take over.  
-----  
She had to keep running. She knew where she was. In a few hours she could make it home. It was safer there. So much safer.  
  
Their past, present…emotions, thoughts. Her head hurt so much. Their were so many stories, so many tales…so much life. What was her own?  
  
It was just barely morning. The sun was rising slowly over the hill top. The chill of the wind swept past her as she forced her self to keep running.  
  
A rock caused her to fall to the ground, hard. The girl curled up on the ground and started rocked herself back and forth as she felt tears starting to fall. "What's wrong with me.. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!"

-------  
  
Inuyasha eyes shot open. The sun was slowly starting to rise. He smirked as he saw Shippo laying on his lap still asleep. A small line of gray smoke rose from the dead fire. He yawned as he made sure Miroku, Kirara, and Sango were still asleep.  
  
Without looking Inuyasha lowered his hand to place it on Kagome's shoulder. "What the…"  
  
There was no one there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond **

By: Katt  
  
Thanx for all those who reviewed my fic so far! I know its slightly confusing. I will try to make things more clear. Its going to be slightly confusing for the next few chapters but things will clear up the more the story progress's. If you have any questions, just ask!  
  
Don't own anything. Poor me.  
---  
  
"Do you see him?" Miroku shook his head at Sango as he looked down at the ground. "I cant see anything through the trees. Kirara, can you go any lower?" The cat demon nodded as it lowered itself closer to the ground.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha was running. He could smell her, just barely though. He knew his feet would be cut up from running so fast. He allowed a groan to escape his lips as a rock cut the side of his ankle. He jumped up to land on a tree branch. "She's close, I can smell her! She's heading back to Kaede's. But…why is she running.." Inuyasha kept moving by jumping from tree to tree. He was so close…just so close…  
  
----  
  
Kagome wrapped the red fire rat coat tighter around her. 'Where are my cloths?' Her feet dragged as she forced them to keep moving. The village was right over the hill. All she had to do was make it to the well...  
  
She didn't mean to run away from everyone. But, god she didn't know. Her head was filled with stuff she didn't even know about. Thoughts she had never had before. They weren't hers, she knew that.. but why was she thinking them? She had to go home. She wanted to just be alone. What was going on..  
  
She could barely remember anything. She remembered… "Inuyasha…"  
  
A flash of Inuyasha's childhood ran through her mind which caused Kagome to cry out. "Stop it.. JUST STOP IT!" She started to run faster.  
  
There was a battle. She remembered that. She remembered….  
  
Kagome had to stop herself as images started to pour in. Her breathing came out ragged. She fell to her knees trying to get her mind to go blank. 'If I have no thoughts…I cant remember..'  
  
Kagome forced her self to stand up. Her feet were sore. She had been running all morning. She woke up when it was still dark. The moment she woke up her head wouldn't stop spinning. There was so much stuff in her brain. She didn't know what information was hers…or who she was exactly. She got scared. She ran.  
  
As Kagome entered the village people started call out her name. She didn't even glance at them. She knew her destination and no one was stopping her. She pushed through the crowds of people as she entered the small market center. They were only slowing her down.  
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha could see the village. " She's here…I can smell her." She had at least a hour head start on him but his speed had let him catch up. He jumped from the branch he was leaning on and headed full force towards the village.  
  
------  
  
Kaede looked up as a village man burst through her door. "Ka… Kaede… Kagome.. I saw her running through the village. I think something's wrong… HURRY!"  
  
"If shes running she's probably heading towards the well. Hurry, bring my horse!"  
  
-----  
  
Kagome ran through the forest. The well was right beyond the trees. She was so close. All she wanted was to be home in her mothers arms….  
  
She screamed out as a wood stump caused her to fall. She could see the field. She could see the top of the well. Kagome pushed her self up from the ground while blood poured from the cut on her knee. She limped as fast as she could.  
  
'Mom, I'm coming... Home…I'm coming…'  
  
As she left the forest and entered the field the wind hit her full force. Her hair blew from side to side. When her hands finally grasped the side of the well a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
'Home…'  
  
Kagome was dragged from her thoughts as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to be face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
She could see everything.. feel everything. She knew how he felt.. Knew who he was. His life ran right through her eyes. His child hood, how he had loved Kikyo.. Mother, father, brother.. enemy's. She saw herself through his eyes.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Kagome tore Inuyasha's hand off her shoulder causing him to gasp. She then fell backwards into the well.. All Inuyasha could do was watch helplessly.  
  
"DON'T COME AFTER ME!" Those were her last words as time took her away.  
  
'I'm so sorry Inuyasha, forgive me..'

----  
  
Inuyasha's hand fell limply to his side. He stared at the well hoping for.. he didn't know what to hope for. She told him to stay away from him.. Why?  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't turn as he heard Kaedes voice. "Where is Kagome?"  
  
The hanyou just stared at the well as the old women came to his side. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?"  
  
Kaede gasped as she saw the face of the hanyou. His ears slumped as his eyes said things that not even she could comprehend.  
  
Without a word the hanyou walked away.  
-----  
"So you don't know where he went to?"  
  
Kaede shook her head as she placed more wood into the fire place. "He left and hasn't returned. He seemed very upset."  
  
Miroku nodded as he helped Kaede carry a pot to put over the fire. "He must of caught up to her." Kaede only nodded as she sat down.  
  
Sango sat in the corner while Shippo and Kirara were walking around outside.  
  
"I have been thinking about everything ye has told me about Kagome. I think I might have a theory." Miroku sat next to the old women while Sango moved closer. "Please Kaede, tell me anything you might know."  
  
The old women nodded. "Miroku, the power you speak of does not come from my sister. I can assure ye that. Kagome has inherited my sister purifying abilities, but my sister had nothing compared to what ye speaks of." Miroku sighed as he used his staff to turn the wood in the fire.  
  
"But, I do have a theory. No one has ever been able to grasp the full concept of the power of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome, she was born with the jewel inside her. The jewel is part of her. Her growing with the jewel deeply in betted in her body, it must have shared some of its powers with her. Its possible that these powers are just finally surfacing…"  
  
Kaede stirred the pot of stew as she mumbled something none of them could hear.  
  
"Can you speak up old women!"  
  
Everyone turned towards the door to be faced with Inuyasha. He took a seat in front of them. "Ahh seems ye has returned." The hanyou just turned his head as he growled. "Just finish what you were saying."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Its also possible that her body is becoming desperate to have its jewel returned. The jewel is part of her after all. I'm not trying to imply anything, but its very possible that Kagome might not be able to survive without the jewel."  
  
"Wait a minute… First, I thought the jewel was going to disappear from earth if a pure wish was used on it. What if we do use a pure wish on the jewel.. than what?"  
  
"Inuyasha, are ye now saying ye don't want to become a full fledge demon?" The demon just growled. "Answer the question!"  
  
"Well, when the jewel was said to disappear, that's when it had no home, so to speak. So I think there is a strong possibility that the jewel will simply return to Kagome's body once the wish is granted. But if it doesn't, maybe it was in Kagome's destiny…"  
  
Kaede stopped as she watched Inuyasha's eyes flash.  
  
"Inuyasha, nothing is certain yet, calm down." Inuyasha sighed as he listened to the monk.  
  
"Ok, now for my second question.. I have been traveling with Kagome for a long time now. Why would her body be yearning for the jewel now. She seemed perfectly fine before."  
  
Kaede scratched her head. "Well, I suppose that one may be simple to answer. Naraku has the jewel almost completed. Her soul probably senses this. If my theory is correct, powers that Kagome didn't know she had are starting to surface. "  
  
Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Damn it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond **

By: Katt  
  
**Please read:** OK! So people don't get confused. Kagome has the ability to steal other peoples powers (its her power from the Shikon Jewel) and to use it against her enemy's. According to Kaede she can only steal power from pure souls (good guys). BUT that is a unproven theory. Now when Kagome steals others strength and powers, there is a side effect. She also gets their thoughts and memory's. As you can imagine this could cause someone to go insane since they are confusing their identity with others. The next few chapters are about Kagome trying to piece everything together in her head…stuff about what happened at the battle and who she really is. So please! Try not to get to confused.

oooooo Kagome is in memory

--------- Regular time change  
Don't own anything. READ ON!  
----  
  
Kagome laid awake in her bed. She had to get stitches for her knee so was told not to walk on it for at least a few days. So for the first time in awhile she had a valid excuse to miss school. She rolled to her side so she could look out the window. The slice of the moon cast a pale glow on the Miko's face.  
  
She felt old. She had lived so many lives through her mind. 'What is happening to me..'  
  
She tried to remember that night. She remembered being thrown against a tree. The demon was satisfied thinking she passed out. She remembered looking up and seeing the demons claw heading straight for.. Inuyasha…

oooooooooooo

"Mother…do you need help with that?"  
  
That voice…it sounded so familiar.. but younger.  
  
The women looked down smiling.  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't always have to help me.. But if you insist, can you bring me that pot?"  
  
Kagome could feel herself…no not herself…but Inuyasha nodding. "Of course." He lifted the pot and brought it to his mother. "Well Inuyasha, it's going to be your birthday soon. Your going to be six! Isn't that exciting?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know your birthday isn't for a few days…But, I want to show you something."  
  
Kagome felt a smile grace her lips as Inuyasha followed his mother. "Inuyasha.. Come here. Sit on my lap." Kagome felt herself jump from across the room. Inuyasha landed perfectly on Natasha's lap. His mother opened a small drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
She handed the paper to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I know you never got the chance to meet your father, but I want you to have this.."  
  
The young pup opened the paper only to gasp as he read what was on it. "Mama, it…its one of papa's legends!"  
  
Kagome's body was filled with the young half demon's joy.

ooooooooooooooo

Kagome sat straight up in her bed. These were Inuyasha's private thoughts. His memory's, feelings. She had no right to feel them. 'What's wrong with me. Why do I know these things…'  
  
------  
  
Inuyasha sat next to the well while watching Shippo running through the field playing with Kirara. He was silently waiting for Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, sitting here staring is not going to bring Kagome back. Say, what exactly did happen the last time you saw her?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the Monk in irritation. "How many times must I tell you, none of your business!" The Monk only shook his head as he sat down next to his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha, if it was that serious, why not go after her?" The dog demon only tuned his head. "I can't."  
  
The Monk sighed realizing he wasn't going to get much from the dog demon. "If Kagome was to leave us the way she did, obviously she wants time to herself. We have to respect her wish's and hope for her to come back to us."  
  
Inuyasha ran his hand over tetsusagia. "She has my coat and our jewel shards. I will have to get them back if she chooses not to continue the journey with us." The Monk nodded while in thought.  
  
"I'm not sure taking back the jewel shards would be wise. If Kaede is correct in the things she said, Kagome might need those jewel shards to survive."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. He didn't even look back as he walked into the forest.  
----  
Inuyasha walked without even looking to where he was going. He had memorized long ago where his feet were taking him. The tree stood tall and bold. It stuck out compared to all the others. Inuyasha sighed as he plopped down in front of the Goshinboku tree.  
  
Her face. Those eyes. She was so scared. Tortured almost. All he wanted to do was grab her hand as she fell into the well. But she had told him not to come after her. He was being haunted by her image. Inuyasha licked his hand as he began to clean behind his ears.  
  
That battle. He didn't understand what Kagome had done to all of them. Sure she had destroyed the demon…Well at least he thought she did. But anyways, what was the pain from? Everyone had said something had happened to them but none of them would say what exactly they went through.. It was probably to personal for them to talk about. He saw his life flash through his eyes. Why? It almost felt like Kagome had sucked all his thoughts out of his head. His strength, he had felt so weak. It felt like it was being sucked out of him too.  
  
Inuyasha had been scared for the first time in a long time.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he sat closer to the tree. It was odd to him. He spent much of his life connected to this tree. 50 years ago when Inuyasha was cast under a spell the last thing he saw was Kikyo. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was the reincarnation of his lost love, Kagome. Kikyo was dead now and Kagome's alive. They are two different people.  
  
Inuyasha gave a soft laugh as he thought about how different the two girls were. Reality was, to him, that he had lost Kikyo only recently while to the rest of the world she died 50 years ago. It was such a hard thing to swallow even if at first he thought she betrayed him. His heart broke to pieces when he found out. But Kagome.. She was slowly putting those pieces back together.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at that thought. These thoughts were just silly to him. He had to stay away from this subject or his mind would just spin in a big cycle. Was he in love with Kagome? Was he still in love with Kikyo? Was he meant to be with anyone? Inuyasha groaned. He would just waste time pondering the answers. So much of his life had changed in such a short amount of time.  
  
Inuyasha laid on the ground to look up at the sky through the branches. The sun shined heavily through the leaves. With a sigh Inuyasha closed his eyes to get some lost shuteye.  
  
------  
  
Kagome sat huddled in the shower. Her head…it hurt so much. She was forcing herself to think of the last battle. At this rate she was getting no where. Thoughts, story's…memory's that weren't hers… So much went through her at once. She brought her knee's closer to her. The shower water had gone cold long ago but that didn't matter. She tried to concentrate on the person inside her. She was lost somewhere in her mind. She closed her eyes trying to just find herself. She was taught to properly meditate like this by.. Miroku..

ooooooooooooo  
"Miroku let me help you up."  
  
Kagome…no, no. Miroku looked up. She felt herself smile. "Yes father." Her hand reached for the man standing above him.  
  
"Miroku, why don't we go for a walk by the river. I want to speak to you about something." She felt her self nod and be guided by the older man.  
  
It was a sunny day and the river wasn't that far of a walk. The boy in her dipped his foot in the water and giggled. "Can I go for a swim, father?" The older man nodded as the young boy threw off his clothing.  
  
"Father watch me!" His father laughed as Miroku made a big splash in the water. "My son, you have so many hidden talents!"  
  
The boy went under the water. Fish…there were so many. The boy smirked as a thought came to him. 'Ill give me and father a nice feast tonight!' The boy took a breath of air then swam to the bottom and wedge himself between two rocks. He opened his hands and waited for a fish to come his way.  
  
A giant carp swam right between the boys hand. The young boy grasped the carp. Under the water he smiled in triumph. The carp started to struggle which caused the boy only to hold onto the fish tighter. As the boy released himself from the rocks the carps fin pulled off the cloth covering the boys hand.  
  
Kagome…no it was Miroku…she could feel the pain. Water.. rocks ..all the fish. They were being sucked through his Wind Tunnel. She could feel the Tunnel on his hand being stretched. It was to small to handle so much. The pain…she could feel it. It hurt so badly..  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
The water was being sucked up all around her…no Miroku.. "FATHER!"

ooooooooooooo

Kagome's eyes shot open. She was panting. God did she hurt. That pain.. She cradled her hand. Tears started to fall from the girls eyes. It was then that she realized how cold she was. She was still in the shower being showered on by the cold water. She tried to move but her body was so cold. Faintly she could hear a knocking at the door.  
  
"Mo…mother…" it was almost a whisper. Her body started to spasm from the freezing of her muscles. She briefly looked at her arms. Her skin was pale showing her blue veins. Her teeth chattered loudly as she started to go into shock. She was so cold. How stupid was she. She should of left the shower a long time ago. It felt like needles were pricking her skin. The knocking of the door rang louder in her ears.  
  
"Moth…" Kagome chocked back a cry. It hurt to talk. She was shacking so badly.  
  
How long had she been in here? She didn't know. Longer than a hour. Way longer… Kagome forced her body to move even though her muscles screamed at her not to. Before Kagome could reach the handle of the door, it swung open. Her mother gasped as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"Oh god…Kagome…"

----  
Ok I don't like stealing something without being straight about it. The idea of the shower scene was take from another story I read years ago. I could never forget that scene so I thought this would be a good time to use it in my own work. My scene is nothing compared to the one I read. The story I read it in is called : Acherontia Atropos. If anyone has a chance to read that story please do so! And please don't think this as being unoriginally…cause yea it isn't. But I look at it as showing the original scene my respect


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond**

By Katt

I don't own squat! Thanx for everyone's reviews so far!  
-----  
  
Kagome's mother held her daughter close to her in her arms. She rocked the child back and forth. The electric heater was on high and so was the electric blanket. Her daughter was asleep now which was nothing but a relief to her. When she had walked into the bathroom her daughters lips were trembling blue. What if she had waited any longer? Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes tight at the thought.  
  
The moment her daughter had come home the other day she knew something was wrong. She wanted to respect her daughters privacy like always so didn't ask any questions. That caused Mrs. Higurashi to sigh. She felt like she had let her daughter down somehow. But if Kagome wanted to talk about it.. she would have said something. She always did before.  
  
Kagome's mother just held her daughter close..  
------------  
Naraku walked back and forth in his chambers. He sighed as he took a seat on the ground. 'That power, where had it come from?' He had never seen anything like it. Naraku.. The most feared man in feudal Japan had found himself scared. 'Impossible. I had never seen so much power. That power.. Is it possible that the Miko hold's more power than I?' The prince of darkness looked at his hands. He hadn't retrieve the jewel shards in fear of his life. 'In fear of my life? How is that possible… She is nothing but a mere reincarnation of Kikyo. Kikyo, her power wasn't even that strong.' Naraku stared out his window. He needed a new plan.  
---------  
Sango and Miroku sat silently while they stared at the lake. Miroku smiled as his fishing poll jerked. "I got a bite." Sango nodded as she watched the Monk pull his string in. Miroku groaned when he found the fish had stolen the worm but didn't go for his trap. He looked deep into the clear lake to see a carp swimming along. He sighed while looking at his hand. "Damn carp. Always one step ahead." Miroku put new bate on his hook and cast it back into the lake.  
  
"Inuyasha hasn't been around a lot. Do you think he's ok?" The monk simply shrugged. "I suppose its not our business to intrude on."  
  
Sango sighed while taking off her sandals. She allowed her feet to dangle into the lake. "Miroku, do you think Kagome is ok? Its been four days and she still hasn't come back to us."  
  
The monk looked at his and Sangos reflection in the water while giving a soft smile. "I don't know. Kagome has never been someone to just leave us behind without reason. We should just pray for her safety and hope for the best."  
  
Sango smiled while moving closer to the Monk.  
  
-------  
  
Kagome looked out the window while her mother sat sewing across the room. She was wearing gray sweat pants with a deep red sweat shirt. She sighed as she saw her reflection in the window. Her eyes were dark. She hated sleep now. They were haunted by peoples memory's. Their fears, desires… Kagome shivered as her mind scanned through some of the events she had witnessed through others eyes.  
  
'This all ties into that battle. But every time I try to figure it out my mind becomes clogged ..' Kagome groaned. She was getting no where. At times she confused her memory's and thoughts with others. Even with people she didn't know! But the thoughts that mostly came up dealt with her friends. Any time she would think of one of them a memory would flash through her eyes or something they felt would sink its way through her system.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked towards the door to only be stopped by her mother. "Kagome, are you feeling ok?" Kagome gave her mother a soft smile. She felt older than her mother. "I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." Her mother nodded.  
  
Ever since that night in the shower her mother had been keeping a close eye on her. Any time she took a shower her mother knocked every ten minutes to make sure everything was ok. She had to admit it was becoming rather annoying but she couldn't blame her mother.  
  
Kagome opened the door to let herself outside. It was a sunny day out. She limped slightly from her injured leg. She moaned in pain as she bent her knee to far.  
  
Kagome made her way to the shrines steps and sat down. She looked out across the city. 'Its so much more beautiful in the feudal era.' Kagome hugged her knees. She had to go back. She had the Jewel Shards after all. She fingered the glass bottle that dangled from her neck. It had been almost a week since she had come home. She was feeling slightly better but not good enough to head back to them…her friends. Kagome bit her lip trying not to think of her friends individually.  
  
But couldn't help her self…Shippo…  
  
ooooooooooooo

Kagome…no she was Shippo now.. Smiled up at the strange man. "So my father will be back soon?" The man nodded. "Alright! When he gets back I can show him my new fighting technique. Oh father is going to be so proud!"  
  
The strange man laughed. "Shippo, you should go to your mother soon. She is probably waiting for you."  
  
Kagome felt herself shaking her head. "No Uncle. I don't want to head home yet. Please let me stay a little longer!" The man just laughed with a big jolly smile. "Aww, well I suppose for a little longer. Shippo, come sit next to me by the fire."  
  
Kagome could feel her tale sit straight up with excitement. Emotions she had no control of flowed through her body. "Ok!" The small fox demon ran next to his uncle and took a seat.  
  
"Shippo, I wanna tell you a story about…"  
  
His uncle went silent. Shippo could feel the change in the air. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Shippo.. I want you to stay here. Please, don't leave the hut." The small demon sat confused but nodded his head. "Hurry back!" His uncle gave the fox a smile before he ran out the door.  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, cant wait to hear uncles story!" Shippo silently waited. He waited so long.. But his Uncle never came back.  
  
Out of frustration Shippo gave into his curiosity. He bounded to the door of the hut and swung it open.  
  
He could smell the death in the air. How could he had missed it. They were all…dead….  
  
oooooooooooooo

Kagome gasped. Her heart…it felt like it was in pieces. Why…why was this happening to her?  
  
She could only hold her knees closer as she cried silently to herself.  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha kicked a stone with his foot. He was still waiting for Kagome to return. 'Where the hell is that women!' It had been a full week without Kagome. The hanyou was going nuts.  
  
Inuyasha looked across the field and glared at the well. "This is your fault!"  
  
"Inuyasha, who are you talking to?" Inuyasha groaned as he looked down at the fox demon. "Shippo, I thought I told you to stay at Kaedes…" The fox demon shrugged as he started to run around the field. "Come on Inuyasha. Why wont you play with me!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he sat on the ground. "Man your no fun. Is it because you miss Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha just turned his head away from the fox. "Inuyasha, you make things really obvious, you know? Everyone knows you wanna see Kagome! I don't see why you cant just go over to her era and see how she's doing…"  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked at that comment. "Well Shippo, maybe your not the dumb runt I thought you were!"  
  
Shippo growled at the comment. "Hey! Watch what your saying. I could take you down in a second!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged as he picked up the fox by the tail. "I'll be back later. If anyone asks where I am just tell them you don't know."  
  
Inuyasha threw the full demon as he jumped in the well.  
  
"INUYASHA! You'll pay for that!"  
  
-----  
  
Kagome still had a slight limp from her injury. That morning the doctors had removed the stitches but they warned her to be careful. Kagome handed her teacher her late excuse as she entered the class room. The teacher eyed it carefully but directed her to take a seat.  
  
"Kagome! Your back. I wasn't expecting you in today. We heard about you hurting your leg.." For once in her life Kagome didn't have to lie to her friend. "Thanks Eri." Eri smiled as she pointed to the page in Kagome's math book. Kagome groaned. She had no clue of anything the teacher was talking about.  
  
Before Kagome knew it, class was over. She was dumb founded. She was so far behind in her class's. There was no way she was ever going to be able to catch up.  
  
Kagome's friends walked her slow pace as they headed home from school. Yuka rambled on while Eri and Ayumi threw in their comments here and there. "So anyways, I was like 'There is no way they like each other.' But according to him, its as playing as day." Kagome smirked at that. The story her friend was saying reminded her how it was so obvious Sango lov…  
  
ooooooooooooooo

The wind was blowing her hair. She looked at her hands only to realize it wasn't hers. 'No no…not right now…'  
  
Kagome turned to see a man walking to her. "Sango, why are you out here? Its snowing.." The girl sighed helplessly. She looked up to the sky watching the snow flakes fall slowly. One by one they hit her face causeing a smile to form on her lips. "Father, cant I just enjoy the gift of nature?"  
  
The man smiled lovingly. "My child you have every right. Just don't let yourself be distracted from your training." The girl could only nod as her father walked away. Her father constantly pressured her about her training. But in the end she was the best demon exterminator out of the village.  
  
Kagome could feel herself moving. She pushed past a set of bush's and knelt by a small head stone. She could feel a sad smile form her lips. "Mother…I miss you…God.. do I long to see your face once again…"

ooooooooooooo  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome could feel herself sweating. Her friends were standing around her. "Kagome, are you ok? Is there a reason you stopped. Oh no.. don't tell me your leg hurts!" Yuka held out her hand. "I'll help you walk home if you want me too.."  
  
Without a word Kagome pushed past her friends. She walked home alone.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome sat cross-legged on her bed. 'This has gone to far. I don't feel as lost anymore, but I have to stop these memory's just popping up on me!'  
  
Meditation. She felt if she could try to learn to control her mind she could possible figure out how to master these thoughts and memory's.  
  
Kagome heard a soft knock on the door as the door clicked open. "Honey, how are you feeling today?" Kagome could only smile at her mother. "I'm feeling pretty good." Her mother gave her a warm smile as she nodded. She closed the door and allowed her daughter her privacy.  
  
Kagome smiled at her mother. She loved her mother with all her heart. She was probably the only person who knew her the best. Her mother respected her and took good care of her. Kagome mentally smacked herself, she was letting her self get distracted.  
  
Kagome sat silent. She forced her mind to go blank even though she could feel thoughts, emotions…so much.. trying to break through her thin barrier. 'I wont lose to this..'  
  
She forced her mind to dig past all the intruding thoughts. She could feel something in the back of her mind. Something that belonged to her.. But what was it… She forced her self to concentrate on that thing. It was so.. welcoming. She was almost there. It was in her reach…  
  
ooooooooooooooo  
  
"I…I want to spend my life with you."  
  
Kagome turned to be faced with Inuyasha. "You what?"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her. "I want to spend my life with you."  
  
"Inuyasha, why?"  
  
Inuyasha took her hands and sat her down next to him. "What do you mean why? I told you before I want to become human so I could be with you. I just like hearing myself say it out loud, I guess."  
  
Kagome could only groan. She felt like she was right at home in her own body, but of course she was Kikyo.  
  
That caused Kagome to stop mentally. Why Kikyo.. This was her first time being someone who wasn't at the battle that day.  
  
Kagome could of slapped herself. Kikyo's blood ran through her. Of course she had Kikyo's thoughts at her finger tips. These thoughts felt so warm because they had always been with her. She just never reached for them.. until now. Kagome could only moan in annoyance at her mistake. She didn't want to see this…  
  
"Kikyo, you accept me for who I am. I..I love you because of that." Kagome could feel Kikyo's heart skip a beat which only broke her own heart. This was Kikyo's first time hearing Inuyasha say his true feelings for her. There was such sincerity in his voice. "You love me?"  
  
"Kikyo, I was never as sure as I am now. You have taught me so much. You listen to me. Kikyo, you just.." Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand and brought it to his chest. "My heart beats for you. When your not around it feels like my heart is frozen. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
Kikyo sat silent. Kagome knew Kikyo wanted to cry. Inuyasha was touching her soul deeper than anyone had before. Inside Kikyo, Kagome was falling apart. 'Inuyasha, I've never seen you so relax, your so in love. No wonder why you loved Kikyo so much. I can feel everything about her. She…she's such a good person.'  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo placed a hand on the hanyou's face. "If only I could speak in words of how I feel about you. The only thing I can say to you is this.. When the day comes that the Shikonu Jewel is gone from this earth, I can just show you the way I feel. I'll spend the rest of my days with you. But till that day finally comes, I have a duty which I must uphold."  
  
The hanyou's ears fell slightly. "Till than I suppose." Kigome could feel a small chuckle wanting to surface from Kikyo's throat. "Inuyasha, that day hopefully will come soon. But till than…" The Miko grabbed the hanyous hand and brought it to her lips which caused the hanyou to smile adoringly.  
  
ooooooooooooooo

Kagome sat silent on her bed. The sun was slowly starting to set behind her.  
  
Without a second thought Kagome punched her pillow as hard as she could. She couldn't stop. She just kept punching it.  
  
Unknown to her, a hanyou sat silently on a tree branch by her window.


End file.
